Love Changes Everything
by gohan757
Summary: In another one of their infamous fights Ranma ends up kissing Akane and now everything is changing. Akane's now a master WHAT! and Ranma is saying WHAT!


This is the result of poor gohan757's new Ranma fanfics obsession. I've always loved Ranma but with 31 out I was in a Ranma mood and decided to go for an original story as I've never seen this angle tried before. So in my attempt at originality I bring you this.

Warning: It is written in a manga world. If I don't want to explain certain things like where the dojo gets its money then I won't because it doesn't have to make sense.

This story is rated T for borderline adult situations later on. If I get asked for or decide to write a lemon later on then it will be changed to M or I might just put a warning with the letter R or M before the chapter. Now go read to your hearts content.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Tendo training hall. Well as normal as it gets there. Kasumi was hanging up laundry while Soun and Genma were playing Go. No Mr. Tendo, attach at 4-13. Nabiki is nowhere to be found, probably out blackmailing some poor person, by poor though I am not referring to a financial state. You know how she can be. She was probably hitting on some rich guy for lunch. Where are our two favorite fighting fiancées, you might ask? Let's check on them shall we. 

We turn to the dojo where one can hear sounds of panting, shouts, and the swish of body parts moving through the air faster than the human eye can see.

"Damn you Ranma, stand still. How'm I supposed to hit you when you keep moving so fast?"

"Nya nya," Ranma taunted "macho chick, built like a stick, thighs too thick, can't even kick, head full of brick, tongue can't lick…"

"Lot's of people would kill to look like a stick and I can lick whatever, wherever I want."

"Yeah right, you can't lick me. You can't even catch me when we're fighting, how're you supposed to lick me when you can't even reach me?" With that Ranma ran out of the dojo shouting about how Akane couldn't catch him.

Soun and Genma were still playing Go, although Nabiki was back. She was sitting at the table reading a manga of some sort, some shojo about a girl that mooches off of everyone as a con artist. Nabiki idolized this manga. Kasumi continued to hang up the articles of clothing that were piled high in her, what can at best be called a, wicker basket. Akane had made it for her in home ec., and it didn't look a thing like a wicker basket. Laundry was the only thing it could hold without spilling every last item within it.

Suddenly Ranma appeared being chased by Akane. Her mallet of doom was out and she was swinging it like a mad woman at Ranma's head. Ranma jumped into the house landing right after the go board managing to tip the board over and spill the captured pieces as well. Moments later Akane jumped in after him, mallet in hand. In doing so she spilled the bowls and thus all go pieces were on the floor. Well all but the few pieces up each man's sleeve.

They ran through the room and would have overturned the table had Nabiki and Kasumi lifted it. Ranma ran through the laundry lines into Happosai who was taking Akane's underwear.

"You hentai!" rang from both Akane and Ranma as they bashed the old lech on the head before remembering the chase. They ran away, towards the dojo yet again.

"Well they seem to be having a good time." Rang Kasumi's polite voice "Oh, and grandfather Happosai," she said getting close to his face, "bad boy. You shouldn't have done that. Now put those panties back. Next time I may have to have you sit in Seiza(1)." (2)

"Let's not go near the dojo for a while," Soun suggested

"Good idea old friend," Genma agreed picking up the go board "now how about another round?"

The scene shifts to Akane's pursuit of Ranma. She has chased him all around their property and then they went to the one plausible location to run to…the place where they started. Ranma ran into the dojo dodging yet another ground splitting swing from the mallet of doom. In Akane's mad rush after Ranma she tripped in that clumsy way that only Akane can. For a martial artist she sure lacks grace.

Ranma stopped running the second he heard the thud. In concern he turned around to see if she was okay. He didn't want Akane to get hurt, just tease her a bit. He'd never let her know that he was concerned about her but he still was, concerned that is.

He walked over to Akane, not rushing so as to seem too concerned. "Akane," he asked "are you okay?" With this he bent over to try to help her up.

When he did she licked his hand. "See! I told ya I could lick ya!" She sat up quickly with these words in case Ranma got angry. If she was going to be in a yelling match she'd rather do it from a non-prone position, thank you very much.

"You only got me 'cause you cheated." Ranma pouted "I could do anything I wanted to, no problem, without cheating. You have to lower yourself to the techniques of trickery."

"You mean Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts has no techniques where you run away or use a bit of a backhanded maneuver? I hadn't known that. Besides, you can't kiss me, and I know you've tried. Every time somebody, say Shampoo for instance, tells you to kiss them for something you freeze up and can't even get close or-"she was cut off by a very annoyed Ranma

"Or we got interrupted. I could kiss you," he shouted defiantly "if I really wanted to."

"Oh yeah, well show me!"

"Fine, I will!" And with that Ranma grabbed Akane by the shoulders over to him. He took her head in his hands and quickly, so as not to think, placed his lips to hers.

Akane could only sit there in surprise as she felt his lips on hers. She did the only thing she could think of, kiss back. The two sat there kissing for what seemed to them as hours but was in reality only a few seconds.

After they pulled apart they each noticed the flushed appearance of the other. They both felt a little…different. They just stared at each other trying to get their brains to formulate a coherent thought.

"Well that was…nice." said Akane bringing her hand up to touch her lips.

"Yeah, that was nice." Ranma agreed with a touch of awe in his voice.

"Oh no!" Akane suddenly called out. Ranma cringed and braced himself, prepared for the worst. "I'm supposed to help Kasumi with dinner tonight. I've gotta go." With that she ran out of the dojo. It seems Ranma was right in preparing for the worst.

* * *

(1) Seiza is a sitting position like that from the tea ceremony.

(2)If you think Kasumi's reaction is odd then read Ranma 31-the chapter where Kasumi gets angry-scary!

Please R and R! I love reviews like everyone else. I don't care if you wanna flame me because at least you read it and therefore want to help me fix it. Don't worry this was just the prolougue.


End file.
